Tough Call
by Haraio
Summary: The twins Kanade and Yukino have finally moved together in their new apartment and accepted their feelings for each other. However, they have yet another obstacle they need to cross... Kana x Yuki, Yuri, Twincest. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1: The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Candy Boy or any of the characters (I just love them so!)

Firstly: Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!

When I watch an anime, I almost always feel like writing a fanfic of that particular anime. Either because I want to take the story in a different direction, or branch off an aspect of the story that I feel haven't been given enough coverage, or because I want to further explore particular characters in the anime. The same was the case when I finished watching Candy Boy, about two weeks ago. I immediately wanted to write a fanfic with our favourite twins, and this fanfic is the result of that compelling feeling. I felt the theme of this fanfic was an aspect which the anime could have touched upon to good effect, and I really hope they will make further episodes of the anime (it's too short!!! T-T)

On a side-note for those waiting for the next chapter of New Life of the Sound Demon, I sadly have to say that I haven't written much on the next chapter, and that it probably won't be coming up before mid/late January. It's a shame really, for I wanted to get it up for the two-year anniversary of the fanfic which, incidentally, is today. Oh well, I will get it up as soon as possible :)

On with the Yuri! :D

**Tough Call**

The warm summer weather was still holding a secure grip on the bustling Tokyo City, and even with the occasional rain the temperatures were still nice and high throughout the whole city. In the parks, nature was in full bloom in a wide variety of brilliant colours, and for those fortunate enough to live nearby to the green lungs of the city, the air was filled with the pleasant smells from an assortment of colourful flowers. One of the many buildings situated nearby to the park was a rather new dorm building, and large, wide-open windows allowed the sweet scents of flowers to enter freely. However, for two of the residents inside the dorm, enticing flower odours were not at the front of their minds.

"Please, just calm down!" Sakurai Kanade was sounding increasingly exasperated with every minute that passed, her face flustered with growing irritation and her long, dark brown hair hanging down, instead of being tied into the top-knot she usually wore. She was only wearing a lime, sleeve-less top and a short denim-skirt, courtesy of the warm weather which pervaded into the room. "That's not- Can you just let me explain? What? No!"

Sakurai Yukino sat on the bed which the two twins shared together at night, watching her younger twin's heated phone conversation with amused interest. Like her dark-haired sister, she too favoured light clothing on a hot summer day like this, a bright pink shirt and a matching skirt doing little to hide the feminine beauty of the innocent, brown-haired girl. She nibbled happily on a tasty chocolate candy bar, every now and then using her other hand to sweep away a lock of light brown hair, which kept falling between her reddish brown eyes. Her sister had bought her the candy bar, along with two others which she had already consumed, when they had walked home from school earlier in the day.

It had been raining, and the two sisters had as usual shared an umbrella as they walked from the subway station to their dorm, their hands inseparably entwined as they walked together. But now the sun had appeared through the thick layer of grey clouds, and a captivated Yukino could now watch the way the golden rays of sunlight played over her younger sister. Her dark hair glinted beautifully in the light, and the light brown-haired sister felt a familiar feeling stirring within her heart, making her body feel all warm and tingly.

Kanade was sitting in front of the window on one of the blue computer chairs their room came equipped with, her legs tucked up onto the soft seat of the chair, her left arm wrapped around her knees as her other hand pressed her light green cell phone against her ear. Kanade's position on the chair, combined with the rather short skirt she was wearing, was giving her sister a rather nice view of her white panties. Yukino couldn't help but smile. She told herself that she was simply becoming more and more aware of how beautiful her slightly younger sister truly was. She just loved staring at her. Even if others would say their feelings were erroneous, she didn't care; she knew what her heart said, and what she truly wanted.

It had been about three weeks since the two of them had moved into their new dorm, and ever since they had kissed in the park that memorable evening, their relationship had steadily become more and more serious with every day that passed. They still hadn't gone any further than kissing at this point, but lately the number of times per day the two twins kissed had increased exponentially. More importantly, they were both even more certain that they wanted to pursue this relationship proper. Of course, that brought up a whole new problem.

"Mom, just listen to me! This is what we've decided on!"

It was Yukino who first had suggested that they did, in fact, need to tell their parents at some point, and that it was better to get it over with sooner rather than later. Both twins knew that their parents would be shocked, mildly speaking. After all, it wasn't every day you'd find out both of your twin daughters were lesbians, and in love with each other to boot. Needless to say, neither Kanade nor Yukino were very eager to have the conversation with their parents. After a long while discussion of the subject, Yukino had convinced Kanade that she should be the one to make the call. Convincing, specifically, consisted of Yukino giving Kanade her much-dreaded and highly effective puppy eyes until the dark-haired twin finally relented.

Having failed to resist her older sister's begging eyes (as always), it had been up to Kanade to make the call to their parents, a task which she had accepted with no small amount of apprehension. Neither of the twins had any idea how their parents would react to the revelation that they, as twin sisters, were pursuing a romantic relationship with each other. As far as Yukino could tell, the conversation hadn't been too bad yet. Sure, Kanade had spent the first half hour of the phone call convincing her mother they weren't playing some sick joke, and then subsequently trying to calm her down enough to explain the situation properly. At least now their mother seemed willing to listen to what the dark-haired twin was saying, even if she obviously wasn't very pleased with what she was hearing.

"Yes mom, I do! I do love Yuki-chan. More than anything," Kanade insisted, then glanced towards her twin, as if to check if she had heard what she had just admitted. Yukino smiled brightly in happiness, thrilled that her sister was willing to admit it so openly. She knew that it had been difficult for her sister to say it to her face, and she could still remember fondly how they had said those three words to each other, lying face to face in the bed, fingers entwined lovingly.

"No, mom. We haven't-" Kanade said hesitantly, her cheeks darkening somewhat, and her chestnut eyes meeting Yukino's own as she was obviously interrupted from the other end of the line. Their loving eyes connected, and the older twin noticed her younger sibling's lips moving silently, forming the word _'yet' _with a small, innocent smile on her amused face. The light brown-haired girl chuckled, as her cheeks darkened to a faintly different hue, her not-so-innocent mind perfectly capable of deducing which subject the phone conversation had drifted onto. "Yes, we're going to be careful. What?" the dark-haired girl suddenly looked surprised for a few moments, before…

"Moooom!" Kanade exclaimed loudly in exasperation, the lightly toned colour of her cheeks instantly darkening several shades, and the brown-haired girl hid her face in her palm. Yukino couldn't help but laugh out loud at the embarrassed expression on her sister's face, which earned her a pointed glare from her fiercely blushing sibling. The glint in Kanade's brown eyes promised swift revenge for having to be the one to make the call, and Yukino knew she would definitely get it later. The thought just made her giggle more.

"What? Yeah, that's just Yuki-chan," the dark-haired girl responded to her mom's question, still doing her best to force the dark colour from her flaring cheeks. To Yukino it looked like her little sister was losing that particular battle, however. Of course, she didn't mind at all, as she'd always found her twin a lot cuter when she was blushing.

"Yeah, we'll do that. Okay mom. Yeah, love you too," Kanade said, which Yukino took as a sign that the phone conversation was finally about to end. Her sister looked relieved too, and Yukino could hardly blame her. "Say hi to dad from us, okay? Bye-bye." Kanade finished, visibly doing her best to sound cheerful to her mom over the phone. As soon as she put down the phone however, a heavy sigh left her pink lips, and Yukino could tell it hadn't been the most pleasant experience for her slightly younger sibling.

The younger sister dumped her now-closed green phone on the desk, before slumping down next to her twin on the bed, leaning her head on her sibling's shoulder. "Kana-chan, Kana-chan," Yukino said as she put her arm around the other girl's shoulder. "How did she take it?" Of course, it was pretty obvious that things had not gone completely smooth. It was kind of to be expected, though, considering the subject of the conversation.

"Listen, Yuki-chan," Yukino noticed too late that one of Kanade's smooth eyebrows was twitching dangerously. A moment later, the older twin was squealing like a wounded animal and flailing her arms in desperation, trying in vain to dislodge herself from her dark-haired sister, whose fingers had a powerful grip on her left cheek. "You're totally not fair for giving me the puppy eyes. The next time we're breaking some social taboo, you're going to be the one telling mom!" Kanade continued with a pout, after she had let go of her sister's face.

"I think she took it better than I expected," Kanade answered to her sister's earlier question. Considering she had just spent nearly half an hour simply calming their mother down enough to be able to explain things properly to her, it said something about how low the younger twin's expectations of the phone call had been. "I guess we'll hear it the next time we visit, though," she finished, her voice telling Yukino how much apprehension she felt looking forward to that particular moment, and turned her head to look her older sister in the eyes.

Yukino smiled warmly and pulled a little on her sister. The younger twin made no effort to resist , and together they fell back on the bed, next to each other. Yukino's arm was underneath her sister's dark hair, caressing her cheek on the opposite side. "Don't worry Kana-chan. We'll always be together, right? Forever and ever, right?" the older sister assured happily, pressing her body a bit closer to that of her twin. Kanade's lips tweaked in a small smile, and she pulled her sister closer. "Yeah, we will, Yuki-chan."

Yukino smiled happily, satisfied with the answer, and pushed her face closer to the dark-haired girl, so close that she could almost feel the warmth from Kanade's cheek on the tip of her nose as their skin connected. "So, Kana-chan," Yukino said, her voice low and filled with mirth, "what did mom say that made you so embarrassed?" She could almost see the cogs working in Kanade's brain as she processed the question, and the blood rushing to her cheeks told Yukino that she remembered it clearly.

Nevertheless, Kanade pouted her lips and turned her eyes away, obviously trying to dismiss the subject just by not answering. The silence lasted for a few seconds, before Kanade finally glanced back at her older twin. Noticing her sister still staring at her expectantly, the dark-haired girl sighed, relenting at last. "She said that since we're… you know, together," Kanade began, uncomfortable with the common word for their sexual preference, since the two of them still hadn't _done_ anything sexual, "we wouldn't have to worry about 'protection and such'," she finished, mimicking her mother's voice to perfection, a skill she had mastered over the years.

It took about two seconds after Kanade had finished her statement, before Yukino burst into laughter at what her sister had been forced to listen to. Kanade pouted her lips, still embarrassed about the whole situation, but it wasn't long before she weren't able to maintain her serious expression either, and they were both laughing out loud together on the bed.

"Hey, Kana-chan," Yukino said with a giggle, as their laughter finally subsided. Her younger sister turned to look at her at the mention of her name, the expression in her brown eyes quizzical. "We should be celebrating this, you know?" Yukino suggested. Kanade nodded her head slowly. The lighter-haired twin was right; any way they looked at this, this was a milestone in their relationship, and it called for some sort of celebration.

She gave her sister a small, knowing smile, already perceiving her twin's intentions. "I assume you want us to go and get more candy bars then, Yuki-chan?" she said teasingly. She knew that Yukino had already consumed all three of the chocolate candy bars she had bought for her while Kanade had been talking in the phone, and that she undoubtedly had spotted a chance to get more candy. The older twin was really an unstoppable sweet tooth at times.

To the dark-haired twin's surprise, Yukino's intentions were far from the vending machine down the street. Before her sister could react to what was happening, Yukino had straddled Kanade's lap, pinning her to the mattress with her own weight. Their hands met, and the older sister once again proved her momentary superiority, pressing her twin's hands to the bed, effectively keeping her pinned down. A triumphant smile spread over Yukino's pink lips, as she pushed back her light brown hair with a toss of her head and looked down at her subjugated sister, the delightful trembling in her chest only growing more at the sight of her twin's fiercely blushing cheeks.

Kanade stared as mesmerized up at her sister, her hazel eyes wide with surprise. The weight of Yukino's body pressing gently down on her lap, her sister's fingers intertwined in her own, pinning her arms above her head, the mischievous smile on her normally-innocent twin's lips. All of these factors captivated Kanade, making her speechless and blurring her mind. There was a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading rapidly throughout her body. For once, Kanade didn't mind not being in control of the situation. She relaxed slightly, allowing herself to drift with the flow, which her sister was obviously dictating. _This is it. It's really going to happen,_ she thought to herself.

She could see the expression on Yukino's face, and she knew what her sister wanted, even before the brown-haired girl spoke up. "I want to taste something much sweeter than a candy bar right now," Yukino said, her voice completely different from the innocent and ditzy girl Kanade knew so well. Her voice was low and husky, filled with both love and lust in equal measures. As she leant down towards Kanade's face, there was an unspoken question lingering in her reddish brown eyes. Her mischievous smile was replaced by a serene expression, her gaze asking her younger sister if she, too, wanted to proceed with where they were going. Kanade smiled, and lifted her head up as far as she could in her current position. Their lips were only inches apart.

"Yuki-chan, I love you." Kanade whispered, her own voice sounding hoarse and strange to her own ears, her feeling throat dry like sandpaper from excitement and near-unbearable suspension. Yukino just smiled her cute smile, and moved forward, her lips brushing lightly against Kanade's own. "I love you too, Kana-chan."

The sun travelled slowly over the bright blue summer sky, for the time being moving behind the tall building on the other side of the street. As the rays of light left the room around them, and the shadows seized supremacy of their surroundings, the two twins' lips touched at last. Their mouths crashed against each other in a wave of lust, and their tongues entwining in bliss. Finally giving into their long-restrained lust, Kanade and Yukino kissed, lost grip of their self-control, and descended together into blissful passion of full-blown lovers.

**The End? ;)**

This isn't necessarily the end of this fanfic, as the question mark above hints about. If this is well-received and I feel like it, I will probably write a second chapter about what happens right after this, which needlessly to say will be M-rated yuriness. If you liked this, please review! If you didn't like it, please review anyway and tell me why; I'm always eager to improve myself ;)

Haraio


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

So, I decided that I wanted to continue this one after all.

The decision to add more chapters to this story is all due to the great response I've been getting on the original one-shot. If I said that I was anything less than overwhelmed by the feedback, I would be shamelessly lying. As of the moment I'm writing this, I've received no less than 28 reviews and lots of favourites! I honestly had not expected so much positive feedback from what I assumed was a small and rather unknown anime series. I just don't know what to say. All your fantastic responses have literally made me speechless. Really, all I can say is: thank you, thank you, thank you!

A special thank you also goes out to Strahd, whose suggestion on the first chapter helped me decide the direction of the two or three extra chapters I'll be adding to the story. I still haven't decided how many chapters more I will do for this. It probably won't be a very extensive storyline, but simply a way for me to scratch my Candy Boy-itch. For the moment, please enjoy this second chapter of Tough Call :-)

Disclaimer: I make no claim of the characters in this fanfic

**Chapter 2: The Journey**

The darkness of the room wrapped around them like a warm, velvety glove, almost smothering them with the breathtaking passion they felt for each other, urging the two twins to let their feelings run wild and embrace this new experience. Everything around them was quiet, and the only thing that could be heard was the soft sound of their own breathing. Nothing else in the world meant anything at the moment, there was no world outside that could disturb them; it was only them and the dark, comfortable bedroom, and it was all that mattered.

Yukino's firm body was glinting with a thin film of sweat in the warmth of the summer night, and Kanade thought her sister's soft skin looked almost like white marble in the light gloom of their surroundings. She felt pride flutter warmly in her heart, along with a cocktail of other, more perverted emotions, at the sight of her twin sister's naked body in its entire breathtaking splendour. The naked goddess before her belonged to Kanade, and Kanade only.

They lay face to face on the bed, covers and clothes having been discarded in a rush of naked skin, wandering eyes and roving, lustful hands. But now that they were both exposed, without a thread on their body, they felt content with simply lying on the bed together, staring into each other's eyes. Neither of them had said a word yet; they didn't need to. Their eyes and their movements said every single thing that needed to be said. Their fingers entwined between them, Kanade's left hand grasping that of her sister in a gentle, loving grip. The younger sister's other hand was left free to roam Yukino's naked form, Kanade's fingers slowly, tenderly caressing the shape of her sister's hip and behind, finger nails drawing slowly over bare skin.

Lithe fingers touched her left cheek, and Kanade turned her head ever so slightly, parting her lips to allow one of Yukino's fingers inside her mouth. She sucked it gently, feeling the finger nail rasp lightly against the surface of her tongue. In the gloom, she could see her sister smile warmly at her.

"Hey, Kana-chan," the older twin spoke, her voice barely a whisper as she leaned closer, her finger withdrawing from her younger sister's mouth. "We've never done this before." Her warm smile widened as she spoke, before their lips found each other once again. Kanade purred against her sister's lips, loving the taste of her mouth.

She was right, of course. This was the first time for both of them. Not sleeping together, or even being naked doing so. No, this was the first time they had been so daring. Their hands were bolder than before, exploring each other's naked skin in a way that sisters were normally not expected to. As their kiss deepened, Yukino pulled herself closer to her sister, their naked chests pressing together between them. Their nipples flicked lightly against each other, sending tingling sensations rushing through them both. The warmth of their skin rubbed tenderly against each other, and Kanade grabbed her sister's firm behind with her hand, pulling the brunette closer to herself.

Parting their deep and lustful kiss, panting slightly from the lack of air, Yukino smiled a mischievous smile, one that did not go unnoticed by her sister. The older twin lowered her face slowly down to Kanade's neck, and the latter leaned her head back obligingly, her breath catching in her throat as she felt her sister and lover's breath wash over her sensitive skin. The dark-haired girl was anticipating her sister to kiss the skin of her neck and throat, but was surprised as she felt the tip of the older girl's nose trail down her chest, past her supple breasts towards her bare stomach.

"Yuki-chan, what are you- Ohhhh!" Kanade attempted to ask what was on her older twin's mind, but as Yukino's head disappeared between Kanade thighs a surprised moan spilled unrestrained from the dark-haired girl's lips. Without thinking, Kanade rolled over on her back and spread her legs, giving her loving sister better access to her most sacred spot. Her legs rested on Yukino's shoulders, and Kanade looked down at the head located between her thighs, her expression nervous as she wondered what her sister was planning. As Yukino's mouth went to work the effect on her sister was immediate; Kanade threw her head back with an audible groan, her hands grasping the pillow under her head in a death grip. "Ohh god, Yuki-chan!"

Yukino stared in marvel at the beautiful opening blossoming in front of her very eyes. She plied the slimy petals aside with her fingers, and a musky scent struck her in the face, making her dizzy with lust. The smell and moistness of her sister's sacred flower urged her on, and Yukino opened her mouth, giving the burning flesh a long, slow lap with her tongue. It tasted so sweet, almost like enticing nectar, flowing from the heart of her sister's flower. She smiled as she heard Kanade moan softly and the thighs on either side of Yukino's head twitched in response to the treatment that she was visiting upon the sensitive flesh. She was happy; her sister liked what she was doing, and this knowledge urged Yukino to repeat the motion with her tongue, again and again, her sister's moans growing steadily in volume with every lick that touched her flesh.

Kanade had never felt something like this, something so good. A wave of liquid fire was surging through her body, making her tremble with ecstasy. It felt like a slowly growing pressure was building up in the base of her gut, like a kettle full of pleasure just waiting to boil over. It was beyond anything she could ever have imagined. It satisfied some carnal urge that was welling up from within. Kanade's hands left the fabric of the pillow and found their way to the sand-coloured hair of her sister. Her fingernails gently caressed Yukino's scalp, making the older twin purr softly with delight, the vibrations only increasing the pleasure Kanade felt from between her legs.

She was so close. The pressure in her stomach was nearing a point of no return. Kanade's fingers insistently grasped a handful of her sister's light brown hair, wanting her sister to be made aware of her urgency. Yukino seemed to understand her sister's silent plea, as her efforts became more focused, and the pleasure Kanade felt mounted with every passing second. She bucked her hips desperately against her older twin's face, her breathless moans growing louder and louder, before she could finally cry out against the dark summer night in blissful ecstasy...

-o-o-o-o-o-

A slight jolt rattled Sakurai Kanade awake, and she blinked groggily as she sat up, her brown eyes surveying her surroundings. She was sitting in an airplane, people sleeping all around her in the dark aircraft cabin. She abruptly realised that she had been dreaming about, or rather remembering, what had happened after that fateful phone call to their parents a few weeks back. Kanade blushed slightly with embarrassment, only now recognising the warm, wet stain that had made itself apparent in her underwear. Really, what she and Yukino had done that night had been an experience for life.

Speaking of the older twin, she was still sleeping soundly next to Kanade, her head resting on the younger girl's shoulder. A light snore was sounding steadily from the light brown-haired girl's split lips. Kanade smiled. It was a two-hour, early morning flight home to their parents, and Yukino had fallen asleep almost immediately after takeoff. Kanade could hardly blame her. Yukino's exam schedule for the summer had been much harsher than Kanade's own, and Yukino had been working herself very hard with both the exams and her job at the bakery to boot. It was thanks to her that they had been able to afford the tickets home for the summer at all.

Kanade smiled, as she lifted her hand to her sister's cheek. Her fingers moved slowly, gently over warm skin, her hand gently caressing the older girl's face. Despite the touch being light, almost fleeting, Kanade saw her sister's eye lids flutter. Yukino stirred from her sleep, and her reddish brown eyes opened slowly, to look up at her.

"Hi, Kana-chan," the older twin said as her lips creased into a smile, her voice nothing more than a whisper as she looked up at her younger sister. The weak light from outside the plane shone in through a window and past the man sleeping next to Yukino, casting the older twin's face in a faint light. It seemed to accentuate her face in a particular way, and Kanade realised that she found Yukino even more beautiful than normal in the half-light of their surroundings. It reminded her of _that_ night, and she blushed again, which didn't go unnoticed to her older sister.

"Sorry, Yuki-chan," Kanade whispered, and smiled as she noticed the confused expression that fell over her sister's half-lit face at her words, "I didn't mean to wake you up," she added.

A warm smile painted Yukino's pink lips as she lifted her head. Sandy brown hair rippled with movement as she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Kanade's lips. Even though it was a light kiss, unlike the fierce kisses they had shared lately, it was still a physical contact between two girls who loved each other very much, filled to the brim with passion. Seconds passed as they simply pressed their lips against each other, lost in the brief but loving touch. As their lips parted once again, Kanade's cheeks instantly worked their way through several shades of red, visible even in the weak light of the airplane. Her surprised, embarrassed expression made her sister giggle softly with amusement.

Kanade tried to quench the burning feeling in her cheeks as she glanced around in the airplane, making sure no one had seen their kiss. She loved her sister very much, but Kanade was still a very shy person, and uncomfortable with showing their affection in public. Luckily, it seemed all the people around them in the half-dark airplane cabin were either sleeping or otherwise too preoccupied to see their loving display of affection. Her cheeks regaining some of their usual colour, Kanade turned her gaze back to her smiling sister.

"Silly," Yukino whispered and chuckled, as she rested her cheek against Kanade's chest. The dark-haired sister smiled and lowered her own cheek to rest on her twin's head, the light brown hair tickling her skin. Kanade wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her closer, as she closed her brown eyes with a peaceful smile on her lips. It seemed Yukino always knew how to get her out of balance, and just as effortlessly back in balance again. It was one of the things Kanade loved the most about her sister. "I love you, Yuki-chan," she whispered softly.

"I love you too, Kana-chan," came the instantaneous reply from her older sister, barely audible over the steady drone of the airplane around them.

Kanade stretched herself, a low groan leaving her as she tried to work out the light aching in her stiff muscles. She would never really get comfortable with flying. There was just something with being confined in an over-sized tin can ten thousand meters over the ground that she didn't like, and her body reacted instantly on it. After every single flight she and Yukino took between Tokyo and their hometown, Kanade had to work the stiffness out of her overly tense muscles. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Yukino smiling knowingly and sympathetically at her. The older sister was well aware of her twin's discomfort with aerial travel, and Kanade wouldn't be surprised if Yukino offered her the benefit of a massage later. It wouldn't be the first time.

Thankfully, the luggage recovery had gone quickly and smoothly, with the result that both teens were now pulling a trolley case each, Kanade's a dull grey colour and Yukino's a brighter lime shade. Despite the fact that they were going to stay with their parents for most of the summer, the two twins hadn't packed much into their cases, apart from some clothes, toiletries and a few other necessities. They both had a large collection of clothes at their parents' house, which meant that they didn't need to bring so much back home. Kanade was glad for the fact, as her body was already sore and stiff from the journey, and pulling a heavy case wouldn't have helped either.

They walked together out of the crowded luggage claim area, Yukino with a light and cheerful spring in her steps, Kanade trudging slowly after her, her body still unwilling to cooperate without aching complaint. She looked around in the sea of people as they walked, wondering if their parents had come to pick them up at the airport. Of course they had, she thought with a smile. The question was: where were they? Kanade reached into her pocket, withdrawing her cell phone. But she had only just begun looking up the number to her father's phone, when Yukino pulled her arm insistently. "Kana-chan, Kana-chan! Dad's there!" she said excitedly and pointed into the crowd. Kanade looked and sure enough, she could see their father standing there, smiling and waving at them.

Kanade smiled and waved back, before noticing that Yukino was already running towards their dad. Really, Yukino was so childish when she got all excited like this, and it was honestly one of the things that Kanade loved about her sister. She admired her bottomless enthusiasm over even the smallest of joys. With an overbearing smile creasing her lips, Kanade followed her sister over to where their father was waiting.

By the time Kanade had caught up to the bottomless bundle of energy that was her sister, she was busy doing her best to squeeze the air from their father's lungs. He simply smiled and hugged Yukino back, a bit more gently. He was a man in his mid-forties, with a kind and smiling face, and short hair in the same sandy hue as his oldest daughter's. He smiled warmly at Kanade as she stopped behind Yukino.

"Hi girls, did you have a good flight?" he asked, and Yukino nodded happily, finally detaching herself from her father, allowing Kanade to give their dad a greeting hug too, albeit a bit gentler than the crushing embrace of her older twin. "Yeah, although Kana-chan kept waking me up," Yukino said, with a mischievous smile at her dark-haired sister, who flustered visibly at the remark. "Oi, Yuki-chan, that's not fair. It's not my fault that you're a light sleeper."

Their father simply chuckled at their light-hearted bickering, as he took one of their luggages in each hand and led the way through the crowd of people at the airport. Yukino seized the opportunity while their father's back was turned towards them, and moved closer to her sister. With a soft giggle, she pressed her lips against her dark-haired sister's cheek, electing a fierce blush from the latter. Kanade's blush deepened further Yukino's lips left her cheek, as the older sister's tongue flicked out to tease her skin with a darting, moist touch. Kanade's eyes turned to meet her sister's, and she could see mischief playing in her twin's brown orbs.

"Well, I hope you two did well on your exams," their father said, as he tossed their luggage into the trunk of the car. The vehicle was an old, light blue Toyota Corona, which their father had driven as far as Kanade could remember. She guessed that the car was easily as old as herself and Yukino. They were already in the back seat of the car, strapping themselves in. Their father slammed the trunk shut and flashed them a smile as he got into the front seat. "I know Shizuku and your mother's been itching to see you," he added with a chuckle, as he buckled himself in. A few seconds later, the old car started with the familiar growl of a reliable engine.

"Same here," Kanade said with a smile, as she remembered the last time they had been home. At that time, their parents had been away on a vacation, so only Shizuku, their younger sister, had been home. They were both aware of the fact that their little sister was jealous of them for the relationship they shared, as she had confessed it at that time. The last night at home, they had all three shared a bed together, and made up. Kanade realized that she really missed her little sister. It would be nice to see her again after such a long time.

Kanade suddenly became aware of something warm enveloping her hand, and she looked down to find Yukino's fingers expertly entwining themselves in her own. She looked up, meeting the eyes of her older twin. Yukino smiled warmly at her, and Kanade could see plainly the love and care in her sister's brown orbs. Cheeks heating slightly at the obvious display of love, she smiled back.

The tender moment was interrupted as Kanade became aware of their father shifting the rear-view mirror in the corner of her eye. They broke eye-contact immediately, and Kanade could see their father looking at them. His eyes were serious, but at the same time understanding. "Oh, and by the way: Your mother wanted to have a word with the both of you," he said, his tone leaving no doubt of what the subject of the conversation would be.

**To be Continued...**

Well, there you have it. A second chapter for Tough Call, and a hinting of what the next chapter will be about. Finally, I want to apologize for taking so long. I struggled a lot with the second half of the chapter. I hope it doesn't show too clearly in the quality (or lack thereof). I just hate writing conversations, cause I suck at making them sound believable and not too stiff and unrealistic. Oh well. I guess that's what practice is for.

Until next time :-)

Haraio


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

Has it really been almost a year already? I remember posting the second chapter of this lil' story in the beginning of April last year, and since then I've been writing on and off on this chapter. Progress has been slow and even halted completely at times, for a variety of reasons. Firstly, I don't always have the time to write. School, work, girlfriend, friends, and other hobbies all take their time, and writing often ends up at the bottom of the priority ladder. Secondly, this was a difficult chapter to write for me, and especially the middle part, which has taken me about five months now to complete. Finally, the day is here where I can post this :-)

Without any more words from me, here is the next chapter of Tough Call, and we finally get to visit Kanade and Yukino's parents. The stage is set for some drama, heart-warming consolidations and some sibling love!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

**Chapter 3: The Talk**

"Mom!"

The twins' mother smiled warmly and accepted a happy embrace from the bundle of energy that was her oldest daughter, as Yukino met her in the door to the small house where their parents lived. Behind the caramel-haired teenager, her younger sister and father were still getting the luggage from the trunk of the light blue Toyota. Kanade watched her sister's seemingly endless energy with a small smile, admiring how animated her older twin could be despite the long journey they had just completed.

Kanade trudged up the stone walkway winding its way through the small lawn in front of the house, her dull gray luggage in hand, and was met by her mother, who gave her a warm hug. "It's good to have you two back home," she said, as they separated again. Kanade had grown up with people telling her that she was the striking resemblance of her mother as young, and she could definitely see her own traits in her mother. She was in her mid-forties, with short, dark hair like that of her middle daughter, chestnut eyes, and she was wearing pale yellow summer clothes and an apron. The older woman smiled at her daughters, as she motioned for them to come in with their luggage. "You're just in time for dinner. Take your luggage up to the room and then we'll eat."

Yukino smiled brightly and thanked their mom, before leading her sister up the stairs to the second floor, each carrying their respective luggage. Kanade looked back over her shoulder as they ascended the stairs, noticing her mother standing at the foot of the stairs, looking after them with an unreadable expression in her brown eyes. Kanade's worries immediately returned in full force, remembering both her phone call with their mother and what their father had said during the car ride home.

"Yuki-chan," Kanade spoke up as she closed the door to the bedroom behind herself, leaving herself alone in their old room with her sister. She couldn't keep these worries to herself. She needed assurance, something her sister was very good at. Yukino turned towards her sister, easily noticing the obvious unease in her younger twin's voice, the dark-haired sister's worried face confirming the emotions within her. "I'm worried, Yuki-chan. I know they are going to criticize us." Yukino smiled, and walked over to her sister, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"It's going to be okay, Kana-chan," Yukino whispered, as her fingers ran slowly through her sister's short, raven hair, soothing and comforting her in a way that few could. Kanade relaxed slightly, calmed by the warmth of her sister's cheek and the feeling of gentle digits running slowly through her hair and over her scalp. "We just need to stand up for ourselves." Kanade nodded her head softly. Yukino was right. They had already discussed this issue a few times before the journey, but Kanade was still uncertain about how they would approach the issue when talking to their parents.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Dinner passed in a serenity that Kanade had not expected. She had been ready for their mother's merciless interrogation about their, in her eyes, unseemly relationship, but the subject was never brought up over the course of the meal. Instead, their parents touched onto every other subject imaginable. They wanted to know how the twins were doing at school, whether they were achieving acceptable grades, whether their economic situation was good enough and so on. Yukino and Kanade answered every question, and they themselves asked some questions too. The twins wondered where their little sister was, and their mother could inform them that Shizuku was sleeping over at a friend's house. Kanade and Yukino exchanged knowing glances at this information, wondering just what their younger sibling was up to. The mood was good throughout the dinner and Kanade was beginning to calm down despite her previous worries. Maybe the subject she had dreaded wouldn't be brought up at all?

With this hope in mind, Kanade helped her mother clear the table after the dinner was finished, while her twin and their father retreated to the living room to watch TV. The two dark-haired women gathered the plates and cutlery from the table and carried it all to the kitchen, where they began doing the dishes together. Kanade stared out of the window above the sink, watching the semi-rural setting that surrounded her childhood home as she absent-mindedly wiped a white dinner plate with a rose-red kitchen towel. She felt calm now, calmer than she had felt in- she didn't even know how long. She had been stressed out ever since the phone call to the woman standing next to her, a few months. Not only had she been hassled about the issue of her relationship with Yukino, but also their exams, their strained economy and the journey home. For the first time in months, she felt relaxed.

Kanade then noticed her mother watching her from the corner of her eyes as the older woman washed the dishes, her chestnut eyes narrowed slightly, scrutinising her daughter, and Kanade's earlier nervousness returned in full force. It was as if the temperature of the room suddenly dropped several degrees. Both women were quiet for several minutes, as they almost mechanically washed and dried the dishes. Kanade just wanted to escape, but she remembered what Yukino had told her. They needed to stand up for themselves. Kanade steeled herself. Yukino had put her faith in her, and she would not disappoint her beloved sister.

"So," The older woman finally broke the heavy silence that hung in the room, as she turned her head to look at her middle daughter. "How are things between the two of you?" The question was generic, but it was obvious to Kanade what her mother was really asking. The dark-haired twin continued staring out the window, not looking at her mother's face as the thoughts raced in her mind. She couldn't think of anything to say. "Good," she finally managed to mumble, though the flat tone with which her reply was delivered said the exact opposite of the word she had chosen.

Her mother sighed softly, as she lowered her eyes to the plate she was currently washing. "Kanade, you know I don't approve of what you two are doing," she said, the words that Kanade had been expecting to hear all along. "It's not right." Not right? Kanade stared at her mother, her mouth slightly open. Not right? How could it not be right if they both felt that way, from the bottom of their hearts?

Kanade felt ire flare hotly within her chest as she stared at her mother. For many years, she had felt ashamed of her feelings for her sister. The few friends she had confided her feelings to had told her that she should suppress her feelings, since it would be impossible to be in a relationship with her sister. Only when she had discovered that Yukino felt the same way about her, had she stopped feeling ashamed of what her heart told her. She would not stand here and accept someone condemning their relationship, even if that someone was their own mother.

"What is right for us is none of your business!" Kanade snapped angrily, her tone perhaps a bit harsher than she had intended, but she was not going to apologize for it. If her mother was insulted by her tone, she didn't show it. She simply put down the plate she had been washing, and turned to face her daughter. "You are my daughters, and that makes it my business," she stated slowly, staring down the younger twin. Kanade stared back, unwilling to back down even under the withering gaze of her mother's chestnut eyes.

"Why do you think you can tell us what we are supposed to feel?" Kanade demanded to know. Her dam had broken down, and now the words were flooding out of her, almost without even thinking what she said. Before her mother could answer, she continued, her voice rising in volume as she spoke. "I did not choose to fall in love with Yuki, and neither did she, but we are not going to hide our feelings just because everyone else can't accept that!"

The older woman seemed taken aback by her daughter's sudden anger, as her hands motioned for Kanade to calm down. "Kanade, I don't think you understand-" she began, but Kanade was not about to relax just yet. The younger twin interrupted her mother halfway through her sentence. "No, it's you who don't understand," she snapped, shutting them both up. For a few moments, there was absolutely silence in the kitchen, as the two women stared at each other. Kanade steadied her breathing, calming down a bit, before she continued. She stared straight at her mother as she spoke, her eyes serious.

"Mom, it's as simple as this; I love Yuki and I'm happy with that, and I don't care what anyone else thinks about it." There, she had said it. She had stood her ground and fought for her own emotions. With what felt like a million butterflies filling her stomach, she awaited her mother's reply.

The two women stared straight at each other for what seemed like several minutes. Kanade's mother stared at her, her expression blank and unreadable. Then she sighed lightly and closed her eyes, shaking her head gently. "I expected you would say something like that, Kanade." She opened her eyes and looked at her middle daughter, the tiniest hint of a smile on her lips. "You always were a stubborn child. Both of you are."

Kanade was surprised when her mother suddenly took a few steps forward and hugged her tight, holding her in a warm and loving embrace. Kanade hugged back, relaxing as she rested her head gently on her mother's shoulder. Everything would be okay, she realised now, as she felt her mother's heartbeat against her chest. They were still mother and daughter; nothing had changed in their relationship. "Kanade, you know I only want what's best for you and Yukino, and that I only want you two to be happy," the older woman whispered, and Kanade nodded against her shoulder. "I know, mom," she whispered, finding an immense comfort in her mother's warm embrace.

Breaking the hug, her mother held Kanade at arm's length, staring straight at her. "What I am most worried about, is for your relationship to eventually cause you two to split apart," the older woman said, as she stared levelly at her daughter. "I've seen it happen to so many young couples, and I don't want it to happen to you two. I know how much you matter for each other." Kanade knew what she meant. It had been on her own mind too, when she and Yukino had first discovered that their feelings for each other were becoming something more than what most siblings had. If it didn't work out between the two of them, Kanade wasn't really sure if they would be able to go back to being just sisters again, after having been something much, much more.

"I will do anything for Yuki. I love her," Kanade assured her mother, and the older woman smiled slightly, as she let go of her daughter's shoulders. "I know that, dear," she said, and got a slight distant look in her eyes. "But it's too bad, I was hoping for grandchildren from one of you in the near future," she said with an amused sideways glance at Kanade, who blushed slightly at the remark. "I guess I'll just have to put my faith in Shizuku, then."

Kanade smiled an encouraging smile to her mother as she mentioned her younger sister. She decided that now was not a good time to tell the truth about Shizuku's sexual orientation. The last time they had visited, Shizuku had shared with them that she had a crush on one of her female classmates. Kanade felt a little sorry for her mother; she knew how much the middle-aged woman wanted grandchildren, and yet fate had decided to gift her with three daughters who all swung the other way. But she didn't need to know that. Not yet, at the very least.

"Just to have it said, I still don't think it is right for the two of you to be together in that way," Kanade's mother said, her tone indicating to her daughter that their conversation was nearing its end. The dark-haired girl was about to open her mouth to say something, but her mother lifted her hand, halting the words from her daughter. "But," she said, with a small smile and eyes that were filled with pride in her daughters. "You have both grown to be adults now, so it is ultimately up to you. Just think about what we've talked about now, okay?" Kanade smiled happily, and hugged her mother again. "I know. Thanks, mom," She felt her mother's arms pull her close, and her lips whisper in her ear. "Don't disappoint us, or yourselves, Kanade."

Kanade smiled happily and nodded her acknowledgement to her mother, realizing there was nothing more that needed to be said at the moment. Leaving the older woman to finish the dishes, Kanade walked through the door that separated the small kitchen from the living room. She intended to find her sister, and tell her about the talk she had just had with their mother, but it seemed Yukino had already found her. As soon as Kanade entered the living room, she found her older twin leaning against the wall next to the kitchen door. Yukino smiled knowingly at her, her reddish-brown eyes glinting with a mix of playfulness and pride. Kanade immediately realised that Yukino must have overheard everything she and their mother had just talked about. A warm blush crept across her cheeks as her sister took her by the shoulder and pulled her close.

Kanade could feel Yukino's warm breath on her neck as the caramel-haired beauty hugged her younger twin. "Thank you for standing up for us, Kana-chan," Yukino whispered, and Kanade thought she could detect a slight tremble in her sister's voice. As the older twin let go of the embrace and pulled back, the dark-haired girl saw moistness in her sister's eyes. But they were happy tears, and they both smiled. Yukino took the chance to place a light kiss on her sister's lips, enjoying the colour of her sister's cheeks as their lips touched briefly. As the concealed kiss ended, the caramel-haired twin gave her sister a playful, even lustful, smile, one that flooded Kanade's brain with all sorts of intimate mental images. "I'll thank you properly later, Kana-chan," Yukino whispered her promise, giggling softly as she watched her sister's cheek rapidly go through several shades of red. Tonight would be very fun for the two of them.

**To be Continued...**

Well, wasn't that fun? :-D I bet you can all guess what chapter is coming next, which also reminds me that the rating of this story has been raised from T to M, both due to the lemony goodness in the second chapter, and for the upcoming fourth chapter. I also have started planning the fifth and final chapter, which will deal with the future of our two lovebirds ;-)

But enough from me for now. I will try not to take a whole year to update again, but I won't make any promises (because I don't usually manage to keep them). So, for now, please read and review! Your responses encourages me to write faster :-)

Haraio


	4. Chapter 4: The Reward

Well, ladies and gentlemen, here we are again. This is the fourth, and most likely the last chapter of this particular fanfic. I just feel that this is a good place to end this story, since I've managed to scratch my Candy Boy-itch for the moment, and I feel like letting it off on a happy (and steamy) ending. But I also might write a short sequel chapter, just to show what the twins' future might be like :-D

Anyway, I want to take a moment to thank you all for the incredible support and feedback I have received while writing this fanfic. It was far and beyond anything I could have ever expected, and it is all thanks to you that this fanfic ever became more than a one-shot. Again, thank you. Thank you so much.

Now, without further rambling from my part, please enjoy the lemony goodness of Tough Call: Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own Candy Boy or its characters

**Chapter 4: The Reward**

What Yukino had brazenly told her lingered in Kanade's mind for the rest of the day. What the husky tone in her sibling's voice insinuated didn't elude the younger twin's sharp intellect, and that very knowledge kept her from even remotely concentrating on anything else throughout the day. Hours passed by like a blur, and before she knew it, day had already given way to evening, and the family of four was sitting in a couch in the living room, watching the TV like any normal family.

The two twins sat on either side of the couch, their parents located between the two of them. Kanade glanced over at her sister, and realised the older twin was looking back. Their eyes met, and a playful smile crept onto the sand-haired beauty. Just the smile was enough to send a light pink hue spreading over Kanade's cheeks; she knew exactly what that smile meant. One of Yukino's eyelids batted shut, rapidly, winking at her younger sibling. Their parents hadn't noticed neither the smile nor the wink, too engrossed with the TV program to notice the indecent signals their daughters were sending to each other, literally under their noses.

Yukino gave her sister a last glance, before she stood up, garnering the attention of her parents. She smiled innocently at them, as she stretched herself for show. "I think I'll go to bed now," she informed them. Their mother looked at her watch, and gave her oldest daughter a surprised smile. "It's only 9:30pm, Yukino." The young woman in question nodded her head softly. "I'm a bit tired from the trip." Their parents accepted her explanation and Yukino said good night to the trio. As she walked out from the living room, she turned in the doorway and looked back at her sister, licking her lips in a very seductive way. Seeing this made Kanade's heart beat even faster, and she could hear the thumping in her own chest almost as loud as the sound of Yukino's steps ascending the stairs to the second floor.

She couldn't follow her sister immediately, Kanade realised, or it would look very suspicious to their parents. But the thought of what was awaiting her on the second floor was enough to make her mouth dry. She wondered how long she should wait before it would no longer be suspicious for her to withdraw. Kanade sat in the couch next to her father, pretending like nothing, while becoming increasingly aware of her own perspiration and the wet stain that was slowly growing larger on the fabric of her underwear. Oh, she hoped it wouldn't stain on the couch. That would be too embarrassing to live through. She glanced briefly at her parents, to see if they had noticed her uneasiness. To her relieved, they seemed to preoccupied with the TV program to notice her arousal.

After seven minutes of torturous waiting, Kanade had had just about enough. She stood up, and threw a quick glance at the couch where she had been sitting. She couldn't see any mark there, and breathed a small sigh of relief. She then noticed her parents looking up at her. Thinking quickly, Kanade faked a yawn, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'll go to bed too. I'm exhausted," she said after yawning, and wiped her eye with the back of her hand to add another layer of credibility to her small white lie. Her parents seemed to buy it, as they smiled and acknowledged. She gave them both a kiss on the cheek, before saying good night and exiting the living room. Once out of the room where her parents were sitting, the dark-haired twin all but ran up the stairs to the second floor.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kanade slowly plied the handle to the bedroom door open, the wooden door not making a sound as she slipped inside the room and closed it quietly behind her. Their bedroom was dark, only the moonlight coming from outside of the window shining some light into the room. In the dim, silver-lined gloom that encompassed their bedroom, Kanade could see the sand-coloured hair of her sister, half covered by the blanket. "Yuki-chan?" Kanade whispered softly, but received no reply. Disappointment made itself present like a heavy weight within Kanade's chest. Had Yukino fallen asleep? Had she taken too long to follow her sister? Sighing softly to herself, Kanade began undressing.

Yukino's clothes lay on the floor, underwear included, informing Kanade that her twin sister was stark naked underneath the blanket. The thought only served to heighten her arousal to new levels, which was a bit strange seeing as she was no stranger to the both of them being naked under the blanket. But now Yukino was asleep, it seemed, so she would probably get no release tonight. Kanade attempted to suppress the feelings she felt in her loin, without much success. She stripped quickly, her body silver in the light of the full moon, her clothes ending up in a pile together with her twin sister's. Now completely naked, Kanade sat down on the bed, and pulled the blanket to the side, preparing to lie down next to her sibling.

A hand suddenly gripped onto Kanade's shoulder, and before she could react she was pulled down onto the bed. It happened so fast, she wasn't sure what was going on. The next moment, she found herself on her back on the bed, a weight on top of her. In the light gloom of the room, she could see Yukino's playful eyes staring down at her, their faces so close that the tips of their noses were almost touching. Kanade swallowed audibly, her cheeks on fire as she saw the expression on her sister's face.

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan," Yukino cooed playfully, as she looked down at her sister's fiercely blushing face, enjoying the sight. The older twin's fingers found her siblings stomach, and her finger nails ran gently over the immaculate skin, scratching softly, earning a sharp breath from the latter, and her sister's cheeks darkened even further. "How could you keep me waiting for so long?" she demanded to know with mock hurt in her husky voice, a lust-filled smile on her lips as she stared straight into her twin's bewildered eyes. "I almost couldn't wait any longer~," she added in a sing-song whisper, as her bold fingers headed straight for the treasure she had been waiting so long to feel again.

Kanade's eyes were wide, and if Yukino hadn't known that her sister was enjoying this as much as she was, she might have believed that Kanade was frightened. In truth, Kanade was speechless, not used to seeing her beloved twin so fierce, so straight-forward, so...horny. Her lips quivered as her older sister's fingers went further and further south. "Yuki-chan-," she began, her voice barely a whisper, but whatever she had been planning to say next disappeared amidst a soft groan of pleasure as Yukino's middle- and ring-finger slid deftly into her flooded temple with the sound of squelching nectar, fleshy pink walls clamping down hard around the sand-haired twin's digits.

The older twin smiled in delight as she felt her dark-haired sister's tight walls clench her fingers in a vice grip, as if trying to crush her digits in their warm, fleshy embrace. "Oooh, you're completely soaked, Kana-chan. I don't think you could wait any longer either," Yukino drawled teasingly into her sister's ear as she lay on top of her younger twin, pulling her head back slightly after she had spoken to see the way her sister blushed fiercely at the remark. The dark red colour of her sister's cheeks was visible even in the weak light of the bedroom, and Yukino found the visual before her incredibly sexy. "Yuki-ch-aaahnnnn..." Kanade tried to open her mouth to protest, but the only sound that escaped her was another soft moan as her sister's fingers slid deeper into her wet flower.

The dark-haired sister was in ecstasy, her mind trying desperately to process the overwhelming pleasure that her beloved sister was bestowing upon her flesh. Kanade tossed her head back, brown eyes closed tightly, trying to suppress the volume of the blissful moans spilling unbidden from her, not wanting her parents to be made aware of the indecent acts their two daughters were indulging in. "Ohhhh god...Uhnnnn...Yuki-chan!" Kanade's hands gripped the bed linen under herself in a vice grip, steadying her own body as Yukino's slender fingers squirmed around within her most sacred orifice, the older twin searching for her enticing quarry.

Suddenly, she found the place she had been looking for. Yukino bent her fingers upwards with a mischievous smirk, deftly rubbing her finger tips up against the spot on the inside of her sister's opening, a little above the slit, where she had felt the texture was slightly different from the rest of the pink, fleshy walls. The effect was immediate. Kanade's eyes shot open, her naked body going rigid as she thrust her pelvis up towards the ceiling. The raven-haired twin's mouth opened to cry out loud in climactic bliss, but her sister reacted fast, clamping her own lips over her lover's, silencing Kanade's loud moans. Yukino kissed her twin deeply, her younger sister panting and moaning hard against her lips as her tight walls convulsed violently around the sand-haired girl's fingers, refusing to let go of the climax-inducing digits.

As Kanade slowly descended from her blissful high, Yukino gently parted her lips from her sister's and lay back on the pillow next to her twin, watching Kanade's afterglow with a warm smile on her lips. The younger twin's breath was ragged and heavy, but as she turned towards her sister, there was a satisfied smile playing on her face. She had definitely enjoyed it, and the dark-haired girl briefly wondered how her beloved sister had become such an expert in the workings of the female genitalia. Her curiousness urged her to ask, but she let the issue pass for now. Rolling over so they were face to face, Kanade leaned forward and kissed her sister deeply on the lips, her breath a little steadier now. "Yuki-chan, you..." she began, before closing her mouth and smiling coyly. "That was amazing."

Yukino giggled as she saw the timid look on her sister's face, enjoying the faint red colour in her lover's cheeks. The older twin loved how shy her sister was when they did naughty things like this, yet she never resisted. Quite the opposite, in fact; Kanade was often the more vocal of the two, which was at least partly due to Yukino being the most forward and active when they played with each other. Yukino didn't mind, however. She loved seeing her beloved twin captured in the throes of pleasure, and found ecstasy in hearing her dark-haired sister crying out in sweet bliss. Smiling boldly, Yukino leaned closer to her twin, and breathed seductively in her ear, which instantly made Kanade's cheeks go through several shades of red: "We're not done yet, Kana-chan. I want to try something new."

But before Yukino could reveal her naughty intentions, both twins froze. The sound of someone ascending the stairs to the second floor reached their ears, and they both lay completely silent, almost holding their breaths. Step by step, they heard their parents walking up the stairs, and past the room where the girls were 'sleeping'. As they heard the door to their parents' bedroom close soundly, both girls breathed a sigh of relief. Yukino glanced at the door, before turning her gaze on her sister, a lust-filled smile on her normally innocent and ditzy face. "Now, where were we?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later, the dark room was filled with the hushed moans of two twins doing something that few siblings ever did. Kanade was on her back, her head on the pillow as she held Yukino's firm legs tightly under her arms. Opposite her on the bed was her sister, Kanade's legs likewise held in the sand-haired twin's grip, with the result that their crotches were grinding against each other in a incredibly pleasurable way. It was of course Yukino who had suggested they try this new position, and though Kanade had been sceptical in the beginning, she was loving it now.

"Oh god, Yuki-chan," she moaned, doing her best to keep her voice as low as possible so their parents wouldn't hear what was going on, with mixed results. "This feels so good!" Yukino could only smile in bliss, agreeing wholeheartedly with her sister as she ground her soaked lips against those of her twin. The sand-haired girl bit her lower lip to suppress the loud squeal that threatened to spill from her lips, the incredible pleasure she felt suddenly spiking to new heights as her sister's slick outer lips rubbed against the sensitive nub over her pink opening.

In response, Yukino began rotating her hips against her sister in a steady, rhythmic circle, and scant moments later she was rewarded with a soft whimper and a flush of warm, clear nectar against her nether regions as her sister came for the second time in only a few minutes. Yukino had yet to climax herself, but she was steadily approaching her own orgasm. Kanade must have sensed this, as rather than relax in the afterglow of her second climax, she increased her own efforts, determined to bring her sister over the edge.

Kanade now realised that if they continued this way, she would again reach her climax before her sister. The first two times had made her pink flesh really sensitive, and now she was struggling to keep back her loud moans. Kanade bit her lower lip. She did not want to climax before her sister again. She wanted to hear the sweet sound of her sister climaxing before her.

With a sudden determination, Kanade broke the scissoring position the two sisters were in, electing a moan of disappointment from her older twin. But Yukino's frustration was soon replaced with a loud moan of pleasure as the raven-haired girl dove face-first between her legs, her wet tongue assaulting Yukino's soaked slit. The sand-haired girl threw her head back as she felt her sister's tongue and warm breath all over her sensitive flesh, and her hands instinctively sought out her twin's dark hair.

Truth to be told, Kanade had not seen her sister's sacred place up close like this before. Even though Yukino had licked her before, Kanade had stuck to fingering her sister and had never before tried using her mouth in this way. She stared in marvel at the opening that seemed to pulse before her eyes, like a pink and hungry mouth drooling with sweet nectar. It looked very similar to her own, which Kanade had studied with a hand mirror on a few occasions, and Kanade immediately identified the major points of pleasure as she knew them. Smiling, she leaned forward, and gave her sister's swollen lips a long, gentle lick. Her tongue moved from the very bottom of the slit and along the whole length, until she reached the small nub at the top. Gently, she poked the tiny, fleshy thing with the tip of her tongue, and was rewarded with a rather loud gasp from her twin.

Encouraged by her sister's reaction, Kanade began pleasuring Yukino with fervour, her tongue sliding in and out of the older twin's hot hole, lapping at her nectar, her thumb rubbing the sand-haired girl's clit in circular motions. Yukino seemed less and less composed with every passing second, loud moans and squeals leaving her incessantly. These pleasant sounds only inspired her sister further, and Kanade increased her efforts, to the delight of her older twin. Yukino had never felt something so good in her life. It was amazing. Her hands gripped tightly into the hair of her sister, holding her in place as Yukino approached her orgasm like a cargo train.

Kanade kept licking her sister's sweet spot, the pleasured moans and gasps coming from Yukino arousing her beyond belief. The hand that was not busy rubbing her sister's clit went to her own soaked flower, and Kanade's fingers slid deep into herself as she began fingering herself in rhythm with her tongue play. The dark room resounded with the moans of the two sisters as they both approached their individual climaxes.

Yukino was the first to reach her climax, her body stiffening as she let out a loud moan, her fingers holding her sister's hair in a vice grip, allowing the younger twin to lap up the trickle of sweet nectar that flowed from between her moist lips. Kanade moaned in delight as she tasted the juices of her sister's flower, the flavour sending her arousal to new levels. Her fingers worked like a piston within her soaked flesh, and a few seconds later Kanade could too moan out as her third orgasm for the night rippled through her sweat-covered body.

For several minutes, the only thing that could be heard in the dark bedroom was the sound of the two girls panting hard, each basking in the afterglow of their own climax. At length, Kanade was the first to move, slowly kissing her way up her sister's stomach and chest, until she could at last stare into her lover's reddish-brown eyes. They both smiled in happiness, and Kanade leaned down to kiss her sister deeply. Yukino responded in kind, kissing her younger twin lovingly, enjoying the faint taste of her own nectar on Kanade's lips.

"When did you become so bold, Kana-chan?" Yukino drawled in her sister's ear after they had both laid down on the pillow to sleep. Kanade smiled and stared into her twin's beautiful eyes. In her opinion, Yukino had never been more beautiful; the older twin laid naked on the bed before her, strands of her sand-coloured hair sticking to her forehead, held in place by a thin layer of sweat, a warm glow of arousal and happiness colouring her cheeks. Kanade placed a light kiss on her sister's lips and smiled, as she closed her eyes, the fatigue from a long and eventful day finally overtaking her.

"Because, Yuki-chan," she whispered, as she pulled her older twin close to her body. Yukino smiled, complying without resistance, and within a moment their bodies were nestled close together under the blanket, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Yukino too felt tiredness slip over her, and as she fell asleep, she heard her sister's whispered words, she couldn't help but smile a warm smile of affection for her beloved twin. "It would be totally not fair if I had all the fun, Yuki-chan."

**The End**

Well, wasn't that just cute? :3

As always, reviews and feedback are much welcome, and I hope you will all keep this on your Alert list in case I make a sequel chapter :-)

Until next time, take care!

Haraio


End file.
